Wondertalia
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Ludwig had been an ordinary man. Though one day, his friend looses his watch to a rabbit, oddly enough. Ludwig chases the rabbit, and accidentally falls into a rabbit hole, leading him into a wondrous land filled with such horrific sights. Will Ludwig find the white rabbit, or more importantly, freedom? Or will he become mad, much like everyone else in Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1: White Rabbit

**Wondertalia**

_**"We're all mad here,"**_

_**"As you can see, I'm not all there myself."**_

**A/N: The story. Has begun. **

* * *

Ludwig was an average man. He lived with his brother in a house in Berlin, Germany.

Ludwig sat underneath a tree, wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt, and jeans. A German cross necklace was around his neck, bound by a chain.

His friend, Feliciano, sat beside him, on the other side of the tree. The trees swayed as they sat out in the backyard of the house. It was a lovely spring day, a cool breeze blistering through the air.

"Hey, Germany," Feliciano smiled as he leaned over one side of the tree, holding something in his hands.

"Have I ever showed you this, before?" He asked as he held out a stopwatch.

"A watch?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I have seen a watch before, Italy."

"No, no, no." Feliciano smiled.

"This watch is from my dear _nonno. _He gave it to me. Isn't it great?" He asked happily.

_"Ja, _whatever. It sure is." Ludwig leaned against the tree. He looked toward the sky. It was always so beautiful here. He loved the way everything was. It was just simply perfect.

Feliciano looked to his side to see a white rabbit hop out of the bushes. He jumped at first, surprised by the small creature.

He smiled, reaching out a hand to pet it with.

The rabbit was surprised by the action, jumping up and grabbing a hold of Feliciano's watch.

"Whoa!" He fell back, letting the rabbit jump away quickly.

The rabbit had the watch tangled around its form, but it didn't seem to care.

Ludwig stood up, noticing the rabbit scurrying away.

How pathetic is Italy to be assaulted by a rabbit, Ludwig thought to himself as he walked over to it. He hadn't thought at all at first, so the rabbit immediately ran off, going through a patch of trees and into a forest.

Sighing, Ludwig followed the rabbit through the woods.

He ran after it, not letting the small animal get out of his sight. Is it even possible for a rabbit to take a watch? Or anything of that matter?

"Get back here, filthy scoundrel!" Ludwig growled under his breath.

He followed the rabbit to a hole, to which it quickly jumped into, taking the watch with it.

Ludwig paused, looking into the hole. It wasn't too big. Only as wide as his arm.

He fell to his knees, looking through the opening for the animal. It was completely dark. He couldn't see a thing.

He sighed, moving to his side and reaching a hand into the hole. He felt around. Why did it feel so deep? It was like there was no end to it.

He hadn't realized he put almost his entire arm through it, feeling around.

This rabbit must have taken a lot of time making this rabbit hole, Ludwig thought.

He didn't notice the hole was growing bigger. More bigger and bigger, until it looked as if it could fit his entire form into it.

He felt something brush against his fingers. Something fuzzy that tickled them. Was it the rabbit?

He couldn't tell, but it felt too big to be a rabbit.

He felt a small tug as something wrapped around his arm. He stumbled, almost falling forward.

He pulled back on his knees, trying to yank his arm away.

He couldn't. He was stuck.

He growled. Suddenly, something pulled harder on his arm, yanking him further forwards.

He yanked it back. But it jerked harder, making him loose balance and fall forward; into the rabbit hole.

All he saw was black.

* * *

**A/N: That was short. i know. **

**ah, the author's note. where i can just ignore the laws of writing and spell and write as terribly as i want. **

**Chapter two soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tomatoes, Tomatoes

**Wondertalia**

**A/N: I just watched Alice in Wonderland, so I tried to make this as much as like this as possible. **

**i replaced most things, making my own and making it sassy.**

**imagine hetalia characters. **

**now imagine disney characters. **

**imagine hetalia characters animated and drawn like disney characters. **

**there you go. **

* * *

Ludwig fell through the darkness.

But it wasn't as it seemed.

Colorful lights illuminated the darkened hole, making it seem like a dream.

Ludwig watched as many different images came across his eyes as he fell. Clocks ticking, tea pots, tables, all kinds of things.

It seemed to go on forever. When would he reach the end? He hoped soon. If he lives through it. It felt as if he were shrinking. Growing smaller by each second. He ignored it, and tried to balance himself for when he hit the ground.

He realized he was falling slowly. Like a parachute. Only, there was no way on how this was happening.

He felt uneasy. He had the slightest feeling that he'd fall to his untimely demise. Drifting ever so slightly side to side, he looked at his surroundings.

So many objects. He even came across a poster of the earth. It showed people, whom looked ever so familiar, surrounding it. Holding hands as they circled the two-dimensional globe.

He teetered upside down on accident, seeing the ones on the bottom. There was snow, and people were wearing more thick clothing to symbolize the freezing weather.

A mirror drifted past him. It allowed him to see himself in the opposite direction, as so that he was upside down, but in the mirror, he saw himself right side up.

He tried to push himself up to no avail, since gravity had just begun to take its place.

He fell down the dark, yet colorfully lit, space.

Just as he thought he was going to smash his head into the ground, he felt himself stop, as well as something holding his sides.

He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, to see a rabbit-or what he _thought _was a rabbit-try and hurry away, shouting; "I'm late! I'm _late!"_

He watched as he rushed away. Odd, he looked human, though Ludwig couldn't see the being fully. He had blond hair, which white rabbit ears poked out from, and a white dress shirt with dark gray pants, with boots that ragged them up a bit. He looked young, even. In his left hand, he carried a larger than usual watch. Italy's watch, Ludwig thought.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ludwig shouted, pulling himself out of what he noticed caught him earlier. He was stuck in the opening of a chimney.

He pushed his way out, falling on his head and falling face-first into the fireplace.

He looked underneath himself, parting his legs to see where the rabbit had ran just before turning a corner.

Ludwig stood up from the fireplace, dusting his uniform off and hurriedly following the humanoid being.

He turned the corner, tripping a bit as he rushed towards a front door.

He opened the door, earning another, smaller one. He opened that one, to have another even smaller door automatically pop up in front of him.

He sighed, kicking through the doors. Figuring that he was too large to get through, he got onto his hands and knees, crawling through the narrow space.

He was greeted by a yellow, white and black checkered room. Rather large compared to how small the doors had been.

He walked through the empty room, seeing the rabbit at the end of the other wall, opening a small door and rushing through, still repeating; "I'm so late! So terribly late!"

He ran across the room, slipping on the slick floor a couple times. He reached the small door, leaning down and turning the even smaller knob.

"Ouch!" A sudden cry erupted from the knob. Ludwig stared at it in confusion.

"Hey! Watch it up there!" The handle shouted.

Ludwig crossed his arms, still on his knees to at least see the small door. It came up to his knees when he was standing. The knob had a peculiar face, the knob being its nose.

"I need to get through there," he noted.

"Get through?!" The knob seemed surprised.

"No sir! Do you see your size? You're _way _too big!"

Ludwig frowned. "Well, how do I get through, then?" He grimaced.

"See that tomato over there?" The suddenly happy knob noted.

"'_Tomato'?" _He looked to his side, literally seeing a tomato that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh." grasped it. Though everything was smaller in this room, the tomato was regularly sized.

"Yes," the knob nodded, though as much of a nod he could muster since he was part of a door.

"One bite from that, and you'll be the perfect size to get through!" He chided.

Ludwig eyed the tomato, then looked back to the doorknob. Was it good to trust a talking knob on a door?

"Is it poisoned?" He asked nonchalantly.

"'_Poison'? _Of course not!" The knob laughed.

Ludwig had forgotten. How could knobs talk? What was happening?

Ignoring the obvious, he bit into the tomato. Sure it tasted awful, but before he knew it, he fell to the floor and was lightheaded from changing size so rapidly.

He rubbed his head, looking around. He noticed the tomato had shrank with him.

"There you go," The knob smiled.

Ludwig walked to the door, reaching out.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" The knob's Spanish accent sprang eccentrically.

"I'm locked."

"_locked?!"_ Ludwig scowled.

"Yes, but don't worry! There's a key up there!"

Just before he was about to lose his temper and break the door down on his own, Ludwig looked up, just in time to reach out his hands and grasp a falling key, which was almost the same size as him.

"There. _Now _try to open me," The knob opened his mouth, forming a keyhole.

Without hesitating, Ludwig put the key in, twisting it counterclockwise.

Once he did, the door opened with a soft _clink, _swinging to the side to let him through.

Before walking through, Ludwig looked around cautiously. In the room, there was only an ocean.

"Wait, how do-"

He was cut off as the door slammed shut behind him. He stumbled and tried to stand on the edge of where the invisible wall met and where the door was, but only ended up falling down into the black water with a splash.

He swam back up, drenched in the murky water. His pushed his blond bangs from his face and looked at his surroundings. He noticed someone passing by in a boat, along with a few critters.

"Onward, mates!" The boy shouted in a British accent. He bared brown and white wings on either sides of his shoulders, a white beanie hat on his head. He had a crew of birds, in which they paddled the small wooden boat.

Just before he could do anything, or say anything, he sank into the water.

He felt the ocean pull him down, forcing him to the bottom.

Having no choice, he swam to the ocean's edge, finding another door.

Quickly, he opened it. It wouldn't budge.

He pulled it harder, earning it to creak a bit, water pouring through cracks in its wooden frame.

Getting desperate and running out of air, He yanked it forcefully, causing the handle to break off.

The door swung open, and water poured through entirely the opened passage, along with Ludwig.

He was soaked up onto the ground which he fell onto, water crashing down into different places. He was completely soaked; his clothes clinging to his form, and his hair ruffled.

He looked up to notice he was in somewhere different than he'd been before.

He was in a forest.

He heard the voice of the white rabbit. He turned his head just in time to see the rabbit leave quickly through the trees.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ludwig shouted as he sprang to his feet and chased after the varmint.

Little did he know, something was watching him from the trees.

Something with a purple and pink striped tail, along with a grin and two violet eyes that stood out from the darkness. The creature's form was concealed by the shadows.

The fluffy tail disappeared first by stripes, first pink fading, then the purple stripes fading.

Only its gleaming violet eyes and grin remained, watching as the German continued through the forest unsuspectingly. Though the two violet orbs faded soon, along with its twisted, sharp-toothed grin to falter last.

* * *

**A/N: omfg the horror.**

**hehe, i made sealand Dodo. **

**. . . don't look at me like that. it makes sense. **

**but yesh, i made spain the doorknob, and canada the white rabbit. **

**WHO'S THE PINK-TAILED GUY? **

**it's pretty obvious. **

**Chapter three soon. **


	3. Flowers Are a Real Pain In the Ass

**Wondertalia**

**A/N: My friend calls me anime-marshmallow. **

**. . .**

**And I thought i'd never like anime. :O **

* * *

Ludwig continued to race after the rabbit, urging himself not to give up and to keep chasing him.

He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. But he ignored it, wishing it wouldn't interfere with this rabbit thing.

Just as he thought he came close enough to the rabbit, he tripped over his own feet, falling onto the ground clumsily.

He pushed himself up, seeing that the rabbit had vanished.

How he hated searching through this land. It was so mysterious and dark. You had no idea what would pop out and try to kill you.

He walked through the trees, deciding to catch his breath and to slow down.

This is no time to slow down, a part of him urged. Keep on going slow and you'll be murdered by whatever comes to you next.

He didn't hear the faint snapping of twigs behind him, ignoring the short identical two behind him.

He walked forward, making them follow him with each step he took.

Ludwig slowed his pace. He definitely knew people were behind him. He continued to walk forward and pretended not to notice them.

Just as he walked a couple more steps, he snapped a twig from a tree, whirling around quickly and holding it towards them.

"_Eek!" _The one to the left shrieked.

"He has a weapon! _Fratello mio!" _

"Calm down, _idiota!" _The one to the right shouted to his cowardly sibling.

"That's not a tool of mass destruction!"

Ludwig lowered the stick, looking at their colorful uniforms.

"Tweedledee".

"Tweedledum".

What peculiar names are these? They sounded like they came from a fairy tale.

"Why are you two following me?" He asked the Italian brothers. They both had brown hair. The shorter one's hair was much more brighter than the taller's. They had curls, which swirled together and linked to make a curling heart.

Their terracotta colored eyes looked up to him.

"This idiot wanted to know if you'd play a 'game'."

"Do you play 'Hide & Seek'?" Ludwig assumed what was the younger one asked.

Ludwig gave one look to him, before whirling around and saying "no".

"B-but hey! Wait!" Tweedledee, the younger one, called.

He stood in Ludwig's way, along with Tweedledum.

"We wouldn't want you to leave so soon," he explained.

"We've never seen any other person besides ourselves before." Tweedledum noted.

"There's the White Rabbit. Haven't you seen a white rabbit somewhere?" Ludwig tried to edge out of the twins' way, but they moved back into his way.

"White rabbit?" They asked in unison.

They looked to each other, trading equal confused expressions.

Tweedledee snapped his fingers. "Oh! I know who you're talking about now!" He smiled.

Ludwig raised the stick up to them again. This time, they both cowered in terror.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

The two stopped shaking, twirling around in one circle, then back to face him.

"That way," They spoke at the same time, pointing in completely different directions.

Ludwig sighed.

"I don't have time for this," He pushed past the two.

"Wait!" They said in unison once again.

"_What?" _Ludwig crossed his arms and turned back to look at them.

"Won't you care for a story?" Tweedledee randomly asked.

"Story? Why?"

"Well, you seem rather curious to find this white rabbit. As we all know, curiosity killed the cat!"

Tweedledee shuddered when he said that last part, looking around.

"Or in this case, another curious person who'd wandered through here." Tweedledum explained.

"Someone died?"

"Of course," Tweedledee spoke up.

"Maybe even exactly where you are standing."

Ludwig moved back a step just in case.

"So, a story?" Asked Tweedledee excitedly.

"No." Ludwig spoke again.

"I can imagine ways people died here."

"What about the story about the walrus and the oysters-"

"_Nein." _

Before they could say anymore, Ludwig walked away and continued to follow the rabbit's trail, ignoring their pleas to return and when Tweedledum had tried to choke his brother by wringing him by his neck.

He heard the trees rustle a bit, but supposed it was the wind.

He walked through what appeared to be a garden. Well, there were many flowers from what he saw.

Roses, dandelions, petunias. So many.

He saw a sudden flash of a type of insect fly by him. Looking up, he realized it was a butterfly.

. . .

It looked like bread and butter.

"Why the odd face?" A voice picked up.

"Have you never seen bread-and-butterflies before?"

"'_Bread-and-butterflies'? _I don't . . ."

He whirled around to see only foliage. Who talked?

He turned his gaze back. Another sudden insect flew towards him. It was a miniature letter. Literally, it was the letter B, making a small vibrating sound.

"B's are rather lovely insects. Don't you agree?"

"I guess I . . ."

He looked back again. Still foliage.

"Who talked?" He asked, walking towards the flowers. Now he felt absolutely mad.

"Well, I did. Of course." A rose moved, showing that in the center of it was an actual man's face. It looked like he took flower petals and put them on the sides of his face. He could even see the black hair poking out from underneath.

His glasses fell on the edge of his nose. He had a small mole just below his right eye. The stem almost seemed to look like a body. Deciding that now it wasn't truly horrifying to see talking things that weren't able to talk in reality, Ludwig stepped towards him.

"I've never seen talking flowers before," He noted nonchalantly.

"'Never seen one'?" The rose asked.

"I thought you _were _one."

"Oh, he's a flower. Just an outcast and too afraid to admit it!" A higher and girlish voice rang from a group of daisies. The daisies giggled all together. The flowers seemed to come to life in a second, each of them talking and jabbering to each other about the German walking into the flowerbed.

"What's with these petals?" A hydrangea asked him as it tapped his flaxen hair which was still disheveled. He grimaced and pulled away from the plant, pushing his hair back into place in the process.

"And this stem? Truly obscene! He has two!" An aster noted and tapped his legs from behind, earning a jump from him as he quickly whirled around. He tripped over a large calla which intentionally lifted him into the air, holding him like it was some sort of chair. It teased him by swinging him violently side to side.

"Hey! Stop that! Put me down!" He shouted and tried to kick the flower.

"Your voice is too deep!" A girly carnation complained.

"He sounds like he's trying to gargle fire!" She laughed.

All the laughing was interrupted for a few moments by a small flower bud, which actually said a nice comment.

"I think he's handsome," The flower spoke in a little girl's voice.

"Hush, Blossom." A flower lifted a leaf to the bud's petals as if to silence her.

The laughter started up again.

The calla dropped Ludwig to the ground harshly, making him emit a small grunt.

"_Enough!" _The rose, what seemed to be the head flower, screeched at the female flowers. They fell silent, letting the rose speak.

"If he's an outcast, I'm sure he's still a flower."

"Unless . . ." One of the daisies began but trailed off.

"He's a _weed!" _An iris cried to finish her sentence.

"'_Weed'?!" _A tulip cried in disgust.

"I most certainly am _not _a flower! Neither am I a weed!" Ludwig stated angrily. Before he could do anything, he felt something push him to the ground. "Shoo! Get out of here!" One of the white and pink lilies shrieked.

"No one wants an ungrateful disgrace in our flowerbed! Leave you unfathomable abomination!" The head rose screamed.

A poinsettia nudged him up towards the air, earning him to let out a sudden cry.

"No! Get away! Get _away!" _The flowers chided repeatedly as they pushed his way out of the flowerbed.

He tripped, and a dandelion lashed out towards him, letting out a loud ear piercing roar. Ludwig stood up and swatted at it as he stumbled back.

"Leave!" He was shoved finally by a young blossom, which caused him to crash into a small riverbank.

The flowers laughed at his clumsiness and continued to snicker about him.

"If I were normal, I'd smash every one of you!" He screamed at them, feeling heat rise to his face as he was basically embarrassed by flowers. They only continued to laugh and laugh.

He stepped out of the river, grumbling to himself as he dried his clothes by twisting them.

"No good pathetic pussies," He murmured as he pushed his hair back for the third or fourth time.

Just as he walked forward, he saw sudden puffs of smoke appear from the tall blades of grass.

Was someone burning the forest down?

If so, were they going to kill him, too?

* * *

**A/N: Bananas. **

**Austria was the rose. muahahahaaaaa. **

**Chapter four soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Caterpillar

**Wondertalia**

**_"Heavy is the crown that's always hidden,"_  
**

**_"Tender is the heart you never see."_**

**A/N: There's a type of flower called a stephanoti****s. Stephano-tis**

**-THE PEWDIEPIE FANS BEGIN TO FREAK OUT-**

* * *

Ludwig followed the smoke. It was colorful. Odd, why would it be so colorful? Wasn't it regular smoke.

He realized he heard a faint voice singing. It wasn't singing any words. Just . . . sounds. Vowel sounds to be exact.

He pushed past a couple of blades of grass to see what appeared to be a man with a ponytail, about his size, leaning on a large mushroom. He wore a green long sleeved shirt and matching pants. He at first thought the man was a normal person, but quickly realized that he had two extra sets of arms. He could've even thought he was a girl because of his long hair and feminine figure. He was smoking from a hookah, which explained the colorful smoke. It was water vapor.

The man didn't notice him right away, still continuing his peculiar song. Ludwig walked up to the mushroom, crossing his arms as he listened to the creature, human, thing, sing.

He paused. It was a long pause, which let Ludwig know he was finished with his nonsensical song.

He looked to his side, seeing Ludwig as he stood beside the mushroom. He eyed him sternly as if he didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" He asked, smoke puffing out from his lips. He crossed his legs and didn't remove his eyes from him.

"I'm Ludwig," He stated, not finding the need to use his country name.

The man nodded. It looked like he could be a caterpillar, Ludwig realized.

"I could have guessed," The caterpillar spoke.

"Do you have any idea where a white rabbit had crossed from here?"

"White rabbit?" He asked in confusion.

How did no one know where this white rabbit was?

"Yes," Ludwig said as if it were an obvious question. He took a notice of hi surroundings and how almost everyone was much more larger than him. Could this caterpillar know anything about making him larger?

"Is there anyway you could make me grow into a larger height?" He questioned.

"I don't really like being three inches tall. It's rather excruciating."

The caterpillar raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked as his face grew red.

He suddenly sprung to his feet in frustration. He blew smoke into Ludwig's face from his hookah.

"I am a well height of three inches, and I don't find it _excruciating!"_ He shouted as he grew even more redder.

"But wait . . . I didn't-" Ludwig couldn't finish as the caterpillar breathed in smoke furiously from his hookah, the smoke blowing around him and preventing from being seen. "Wait a minute!" Ludwig called as he vanished from sight.

He moved closer, swatting the smoke away to realize the caterpillar had vanished. This guy had even worse temper than he did. He didn't even insult him that badly, and he still decided to just poof out of existence.

"Up here, dimwit!" A voice called. Bewildered, Ludwig looked around before looking up to see the newly created insect.

He was a green butterfly, oddly enough. He flew in the air gently, just above him. "Those two mushrooms there. One side is more effective than the other. No two sides are the same." He noted as he flew off.

"But how do I knew which is-"

"Find out yourself, obviously!" The butterfly shrieked at him in anger before vanishing from sight.

Ludwig watched as he disappeared from the sky. He looked down to the mushrooms. They looked exactly the same.

He picked them both up. Why were they so small? They were as big as his palms.

One side is different from the other, he thought.

Did he have to eat them? Where they poisonous?

He didn't trust the idea of eating one of these. He was in doubt this was a dream. But it could be.

Still in balance of trying to decide whether or not the mushrooms were contaminated in a way, he hesitantly licked one of them, having no idea which one would do what.

He waited a minute. Nothing happened.

Then he suddenly shrank two sizes. He stumbled back from the sudden change. He looked at the mushrooms once again. So the one on the left shrank him. Would the one on the right enlarge him?

He did the same to the other one, but instead licked it twice instead of once. He decided one lick would just bring him back to his original size he was before. His estimation was right. He grew into a perfect size for the land.

He gazed at the mushrooms. Deciding they'd be useful later on, he put the now smaller plants into his pockets, and walked on through the world. At least now he wouldn't be crushed by the giant greenery.

He hadn't realized it was getting darker. Nor the creature lurking in the shadows with its everlasting grin.

* * *

**A/N: china pls go home. u can't be a caterpillar. **

**this was short. i'm aware. **

**chapter five. Only chapter five?**

**chapter five soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Cheshire's Grin

**Wondertalia**

* * *

Ludwig looked around. Where was he?

He sighed as he trudged forward, having no idea of where to go.

The German grimaced as he walked through the endless maze. Where was he going? Where was he supposed to go?

He stopped at a tall tree, looking at the sign nailed to it. Well, there was more than one sign.

They pointed in different directions, stating where to go. More specifically, stating the obvious.

A sign said "UP", while pointing up towards the sky. Another sign pointed to the left, saying "LEFT". These weren't so helpful.

Would he ever get out of here? Or did he have to chase that white rabbit to find his way out? The stupid rabbit that stole Feliciano's watch.

He stumbled over a log, laying out in the open yet covered by shrubs. He grimaced, kicking it and walking forward.

"_T'was brillig, and the slithy toves  
__Did grye and gimble in the wabe:_

A sudden voice sang, saying chorus from Jabberwocky.

_"All mimsy were the borogoves.  
__And the mome raths, outgrabe."_

Confused, and figuring someone was here besides him, he followed the voice.

"Where did _that _come from?" He asked himself, looking over a tree root.

He didn't notice the upside down figure staring at him, hanging from a tree branch like a bat, and concealed by the shadows. Despite a sharp tooth grin.

"What did you lose, friend?" The figure asked.

Flinching from the sudden presence, and the sudden voice, Ludwig whirled around to see something unusual. Definitely unusual.

It was just a pair of teeth. They looked back at him tauntingly.

"Nothing. What I did loose is my sense of direction." Ludwig grumbled.

"Oh, I see." The teeth moved. A figure began to form to take their shape. He realized the man who bared them was invisible, and now he was fading into sight.

A grin was splayed across his face, two magenta colored ears on his head which matched his violet eyes. A big, fluffy pink and purple striped tail was hooked to the tree to keep himself from falling. He wore a dark purple coat which traveled to his knees, and pants which seemed to cling to his legs like tights, striped in black and purple. His light violet scarf fell downwards from his position, grazing the ground.

The cat-thing cleared his throat, "Second chorus;" he began.

_"T'was brillig, and the slithy toves-"_

"Whoa whoa whoa, no. Stop." Ludwig interrupted.

"Oh, another song?" The cat inquired.

"No."

The cat swung back up, falling onto the tree branch and eyeing him with no suspicion he could muster. He leaned his head against his hand, laying on his side. His puffy tail waved back and forth.

"Then, why must you be here, friend?"

Ludwig looked around. Was he seriously talking to this . . . thing?

"What are you?" Ludwig asked, not answering the Russian cat's question.

"You look like some sort of cat."

The Russian placed his hand on his head, pulling his ears off like they were fake, though they were clearly real. They twitched a couple times from the sounds in the now darkened forest. He tipped them like they were a hat.

"That's a _Cheshire,_ cat for your information." He placed them back, smiling shyly.

He rolled on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air playfully as he rested his chin in his hands.

Ludwig waved the answer off, having something more important to discuss.

"Have you seen a white rabbit around here?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, I suppose you could say that." He grinned He looked left to right quickly with his eyes as if he were afraid to be caught talking with him.

"I believe I saw him go," He paused, looking over to the left.

"That way," He pointed to the right instead.

Ludwig followed his gaze, which led to a darkened area, aside from where they were was illuminated with colorful fireflies.

"He did?" Germany asked as he looked back to the cat.

"Did what?" The cat looked at his claws.

"He went in there," Ludwig pointed, feeling a bit irritated.

"Where?" The Cheshire cat grinned sheepishly and looked toward him.

"You said the white rabbit-"

"What rabbit?"

"But you just told me! How could you forget?" Ludwig growled.

"Forget what?"

"The white rabbit!"

"_Who?"_

Ludwig let out an angered sigh, walking away.

He stopped once the Cheshire cat fell down right in front of him from a tree, hanging onto it with his hands and falling to the grass.

His tail softly drifted from side to side like a feather, falling to his side.

"Well. All I know is that if I were the one looking for him," He began placing both hands on his head and-

_Pop!_

Ludwig stared with surprise as the cat had pulled his head from his shoulders, holding it up and looking around. He turned around and accidentally made his fuzzy tail tickle Ludwig's face, who tried to push it away.

"I would ask the Mad Hatter," He whirled back around. His body held his head on his flat hand, like it was a plate in a diner.

He tossed it into the air, letting it land swiftly on his neck. He placed his hands on its sides, twirling it around and acting as if he were spinning it back into place.

"_Mad _Hatter?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. He looked to an arrow shaped sign pointing to the left he saw the Cheshire was looking at. It read the same thing he had said; "MAD HATTER".

"Why the maddest hat-wearing hatter around," The Cheshire cat smiled timidly as he displaced his head from his shoulders like some sort of magician. He spun it around in his hand, then placed it back onto his shoulders. "I always have a stuffy head," He noted and let out a small giggle, tapping his large nose.

"_J__a. _I wouldn't want to talk to someone so crazy." Ludwig grumbled as he fixed his long sleeved blue shirt, rolling his sleeves up his thick arms.

The cat tapped his chin, thinking as he looked up toward the sky. He had such a cute face, it made his every expression look childish.

"Well, I guess there's the March Hare. He's in . . . _that _direction." He pointed to the right.

Ludwig nodded. "_Danke," _He whirled around, walking away.

"But," The Cheshire spoke.

Ludwig paused, looking over his shoulder.

"He's as mad as the madly mad Mad Hatter." He swung back into the tree, leaning on the branch. He rolled on his back, looking at Ludwig from an upside down angle. He rested his dangling legs on a higher branch. Hopefully they won't break.

Ludwig crossed his arms in frustration. Either it was his imagination, or this man was much more helpful and normal-er than anyone he'd met in the world so far.

"I don't _want_ to go ask _mad_ people for help!" He growled.

The cat giggled. "Well, _everyone's _mad here," He inquired.

He looked over at the German, his eyes seeming to stare through him.

"You're mad. I'm mad."

"How would you know if I'm mad? I'm not!" Ludwig spoke.

"You must be," The Cheshire cat began.

"How else would you come here?"

The cat slowly began to fade, repeating the song "Jabberwocky" as he sung before. His stripes disappeared, then himself.

Ludwig stepped back. "Jeez,"

He turned away and walked in the direction the cat had pointed, hoping to find the March Hare, or at least someone to talk to in this mad world.

* * *

**A/N:**

**i couldn't think of anyone else for the Cheshire cat. plus, it makes sense. **

**Chapter six soon.**


End file.
